


the best books are those that tell you what you know already

by mind_boggling



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_boggling/pseuds/mind_boggling
Summary: They had taken to duvet mornings of a weekend. She’d curl up with a brewed coffee pot on the bedside table and a newspaper which she’d collected on her morning run. Karen was an avid runner, and even though he’d told her that the streets of New York weren’t safe that early in the morning, she didn’t care.“Fear can’t rule my life, Frank. It can try, but it won’t win” she says, lacing up her running shoes at the end of the bed whilst he lays under the covers groggily. “Besides, I’ve seen about everything a girl can in her life, nothing surprises me anymore.”





	the best books are those that tell you what you know already

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsdust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsdust/gifts).



> based on the jake + amy proposal episode of brooklyn nine nine

They had taken to duvet mornings of a weekend. She’d curl up with a brewed coffee pot on the bedside table and a newspaper which she’d collected on her morning run. Karen was an avid runner, and even though he’d told her that the streets of New York weren’t safe that early in the morning, she didn’t care. 

_“Fear can’t rule my life, Frank. It can try, but it won’t win” she says, lacing up her running shoes at the end of the bed whilst he lays under the covers groggily. “Besides, I’ve seen about everything a girl can in her life, nothing surprises me anymore.”_

He was getting through his book collection. It was something Curtis had told him, that reading focuses the mind on relaxation and settles any stimulants buzzing around in your mind. It was a common tip for PTSD sufferers, and he told everyone at group to try it. They’d even share around books and recommendations. His current read was George Orwell, _1984_.

_“Didn't you say you read this book in High School?” He asks her, looking up as he readjusts his hand on the spine. She just nods, adjusting her headphones. “I might be missing the point, but, it’s a pile of shit if I ever did read one.”_

It was a Sunday morning in April. Karen had her newspaper, duvet at her feet as rubbed her feet against the ruffled sheets beneath them. Frank was on the penultimate page of _1984_ , wondering if he’d ever get to the end but secretly sad he hadn’t. He’d learned to enjoy it. She sipped at her coffee before tutting loudly, causing Frank to look at her briefly out the corner of his eye. 

Karen shook her head instantly. “There’s a typo in this crossword puzzle! Look, look at it. Idiots. They can’t even get a crossword right these days? What next” 

Frank drew his eyes away from the book, despite the urge to read on and he looked at her. Scratched at his growing beard. A smile formed upon his face as she frowned at the paper, correcting the typo before continuing to answer the clues. He stared a little too long before she looked up at him. “What?”

“Nothing” He answered, eyes flicking back to his book quickly. Her eyes were on him, the frown still stamped permanently on her forehead. He tried to hide his smile, but it failed miserably. “You just make me laugh”

She thought nothing of it. Went back to her puzzle. Frank’s perspective changed because of it. His mind was only on one thing.

He went out and bought a ring.

**Author's Note:**

>  **title:** a quote from ' _1984_ ' by _george orwell_
> 
> find me elsewhere:
> 
>  **twitter:** vanlangs  
>  **tumblr:** bisexualieberman


End file.
